A path of a Damane
by SeanchanLord
Summary: Somewhere in Seanchan a lord likes to train his damane to be proficient in more than just battle. And he expects absolute obedience. WARNING: M for strong sexual content, submission, F/F, F/M.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The point of view may change between chapters.  
Taerin, sul'dam. No "M" content.**

The sun was burning hot, giving no-one a moment of rest from its glare. But that didn't affect the damane, or most of them. They were still new where it came to training, only a couple of months old, but already most of them managed to ignore the heat.

There were those who showed their misery and the sul'dam tried furiously to calm them, but it was useless for the most of it. The most they could do was to make the damane sit still and just ignore their hard breathing, freely flowing sweat and sulking face. The fact that the damane were clothed in the opaque robes of da'covale and the sun shone straight through didn't help the situation. Occasionally a gentle breeze blew through the courtyard, but that was as much of help as anyone could expect.

Taerin stood behind her damane somewhat anxious. Everyone knew why they were here, for the lord Turythek to select new damane for his personal guard, or entourage as some liked to call it. But some of them knew what that entourage really did. The lord only chose the pretty and the beautiful damane for his entourage, caring little of their actual power in the battle, and that only strengthened the rumors. That the lord was fucking his damane.

Of course the damane were only animals and property and to be done with as the lord saw fit, but fucking an animal? Still, he was the lord and they were only rumors. It wasn't like he was bragging about it in the court, and he was very powerful. What did it matter what he did with his damane? Nothing. Some lords had equally weird, if more acceptable, cravings. As long as he ruled well, it was his business what he did inside his walls.

And there was the reward. Any sul'dam who managed to produce a damane worthy of the lords attention were given rewards. The time was short and you needed a good damane to start with, behavior could be corrected, but if you were left with broken nosed damane who used to be bar wench, you had already lost.

"This is absurd" Taerin heard from her right. Her longtime friend and fellow sul'dam Maergan stood there.

"It is the lords will, who are we to question him?" Taerin replied feeling little uneasy herself.

"We could tell the seekers." Maergan said, her voice devoid of any real hope of that happening. They both knew where this would lead, they had had the same conversation earlier this day.

"Oh, and where do you suppose you find one? There are already rumors going about the lords 'needs' and if the seekers haven't come by know, it only means that they don't care." Maergan looked displeased and the damane in front of her seemed to shiver. Either she was taking it out on her, or the damane was just aware of her mistress's displeasure. Taerin moved her gaze to her "own" damane. She really wasn't hers yet, they were only given them for training, but she regarded the damane as her own none the less.

She knew she had a winning horse this time. Tami, her damane, was really stunning creature. She had paid some money to confirm her doubts that she had born into some small noble family, of course the collar excluded no-one, and now she was a damane, and pretty good one too. She stayed there, head lower to the ground like a good damane and was absolutely motionless. There was no need for her to move.

"I heard the lord gives them prettier clothes to wear than we have." Maergan growled frustrated next to her.

"Look who's talking. You clothe your cat to pink and red." Taerin snorted amused.

"But that's completely different. She's just so adorable and cute." Maergan objected.

"And you are saying that my Tami isn't cute? You have to admit, there is a resemblance there." Taerin said, pleased at her own abilities to reason. She didn't need any distractions now, not when her price was so close.

"But at least I'm not fucking my cat." Maergan said, one last time, now completely resigned to the matter.

"Point taken dear, now shush. The lord is coming." Taerin said and quickly checked her clothing. Finding it in perfect order she concentrated on her damane to make sure she behaved properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taerin, sul'dam. slight "M" content**

The sul'dam knew the event, and those that hadn't been there before, were told what to do. As the lord came into view from the great wooden doors, the sul'dam ordered the damane to raise themselves to a sitting position, back straight, knees on the ground and hands rested on their thighs.

It was a slight relief, since now the sun was glaring on their breasts and stomach instead of their backs. Lord Turythek started to walk and to inspects the stock available. Der'sul'dam and two damane from his "entourage" ,leashed to their sul'dam, followed the lord, just to give the event a regal feeling. It was very formal, but the more sinister undertones gave Taerin shivers.

The lord progressed slowly as he inspected the new damane, some he just walked past, others he stopped to look at briefly, some were made to stand, but rarely. The lord never spoke, he only waved his closed fan and the Der'sul'dam acted as his voice and arms.

Slowly the lord came closer to Taerin, and she began to be nervous. What if Tami panicked? This was all new to her. Taerin had multiple times instructed Tami that any order given by Der'sul'dam was to be obeyed instantly and gracefully and without a question. She had also reminded Tami that should she displease her this morning, she would give her such a punishment that she wished she was dead. With the collar she could easily do that and not leave scar on her skin.

Taerin quickly collected herself and reminded herself that Tami was a good damane. The lord stopped before her, as she had hoped. As she had known. Surely he would pick Tami. The lord looked at Tami for a long time. The damane sat there motionless, staring at the ground. She saw the shadow of Lord Turythek, but didn't raise her eyes.

The lord waved her fan and the Der'sul'dam stepped forward. She grabbed the hair of Tami and forcefully raised her chin to examine her. Taerin channeled soothing feelings through the collar and hoped for both of their sake that Tami would behave. Der'sul'dam opened the damanes mouth to inspect her teeth and then stepped aside, to give the lord a better view. The lord looked ponderous with the fan slightly touching his lips and he just stood there.

Taerin dared not to look straight at the lord, but quickly stole few glances as often as she dared. The silence seemed to continue forever, but Taerin knew that the longer the lord stayed by her damane, the bigger the chances were. Taerin fought to subdue a smile that was trying to rise to her face and managed to control it.

After the long pause the lord waved her fan in upwards motion and the Der'sul'dam turned back to the damane, barking an order. "Stand". Taerin gently tugged the collar to make her obey faster, and Tami rose quickly.

The opaque da'covale robe left little to imagination. It was clear that Tami was really something. Her slender legs were just the right amount apart, leaving nice silhouette of what was in between them, her stomach was flat and breast round but firm. Her arms were slender too and they rested on her sides. But her face, her face was something really special. Her facial features were sharp and clear, but not bony, he nose was small and cute and her lips were full. The eyes that were focused on the ground were deep blue and the hair that framed that masterpiece was raven black and it flowed freely on up to her upper back.

Taerin would have killed to look like that, except she would have killed herself it that appearance came with that collar, if she could have. Everyone knew that there was no escape from the collar, except total submission.

Taerin quickly stole another glance at the lord, and she though she saw a small smile. If the damane could only behave now, the reward would be hers. Even the der'sul'dam looked intrigued and said. "What is your name." Taerin dared not to tug at the collar, lest she make her look like badly trained, so she only hoped.

"This one is called Tami, if it pleases you mistress." The lord looked thoughtful again, and the der'sul'dam spoke.

"Tami, hmm. We'll have to do something about that." The der'sul'dam said thinking, and then continued

"Raise your arms as high as you can." Taerin could sense her damanes surprise and she quickly sent a good slap to her head through the collar and soothing feeling afterwards. Tami jumped to obey the der'sul'dam and raised her arms. The lord nodded approvingly and then quickly glanced at the remaining damane that were brought for his inspection.

It was unheard of him to choose two new damane the same year and it was not so common either that he chose no-one. He clearly saw no competition for Tami. He opened his fan with a loud noise and nodded. The der'sul'dam turned back to Taerin and said.

"You will be rewarded accordingly. We expect her to be brought to her new room by the evening." Taerin jumped to curtsy the der'sul'dam

"Yes mistress, it will happen as you command." not able to hide her joy anymore, but it didn't matter, the der'sul'dam had already turned to walk with the lord. Taerin was sure she didn't even know her name, and maybe it was better that way.

"Did you see the dresses those two damane wore? I told you." Maergan whispered as the lord was still making his way to the great wooden doors. Taerin was just happy that she had the decency to wait till the lord was far enough not to hear.

"Yes, they were pretty, but nothing too pretty." Taerin said, still full of happiness. Small complaints from Maergan could not ruin her moment now.

"Just be happy the lord didn't fancy you, or you might get a second trying of the collar." Taerin said jokingly.

"With those dresses, I just might not be." Maergan muttered, still angry from the whole event, but Taerin was too far in her fantasies, thinking of the rewards she was promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keaifela, damane. No "M" content.**

Keaifela sat in her new room slightly confused. Or Tami as she was now called. She didn't know what was happening, only that she had been given new room. Maybe her training was over? She didn't feel like it though. The new room was almost double the size of her last quarters, but those had been extremely small. This one even had a window, though it was small and close to the ceiling. She could look out if she jumped a bit from her bed and held from the iron bars.

She wondered if they really meant to give her a new name again. She guessed they might, maybe the lord didn't like that name. Or maybe it was to distinct her from the other damane. She didn't know and quite frankly she didn't care.

Taerin was right in that she had born into lower nobility, but that was a thing of past. Nice memory which had already started to fade. At first she had tried to cling to that memory, to keep her sane, but now she though that it wouldn't be possible. She had seen good damane, obedient damane, jumping to please their master at every opportunity.

She had known something like that, she had had a puppy when she was younger. Good damane was like a dog, obedient and ready to serve. They were not sane, she would not stay sane. She could fight it or succumb to it willingly. The though intrigued her. It was not like she had any other choices left, and maybe that way she could hold on to something. Just embrace the insanity.

She did not curse the sul'dam, since as nobility she knew the dangers of her powers. She could not be left to roam freely and cause destruction. She was only sad that it had happened to her.

She heard steps from outside of her door and she quickly rose and stood next to her small table, eyes lowered.

The door opened and the der'sul'dam stepped inside. Keaifela kept staring down and just waited. No doubt the der'sul'dam was inspecting her room. She had been left here earlier and the room had been a mess. It clearly hadn't been used for some time and the damane were expected to keep a tidy room, so she had cleaned it to the best of her abilities with only a rag.

"It will do." The der'sul'dam said after a pause, Keaifela did not answer as she had not directed it at her. A hand grabbed her chin and raised it to meet the der'sul'dam eyes. She was a good looking woman, auburn hair framed a slightly round face, which held nice set of green eyes, the nose was slightly too big but her lips stole the gaze and made even the nose look good. The der'sul'dam seemed to smile as she turned Keaifelas face around.

"Quite pretty, I must admit." Keaifela was unsure whether she should answer that, but she chose to keep her silence.

"From now on you will be know as Cisia. What is your name Damane?" The der'sul'dam said after her inspection.

"This one is called Cisia, mistress" Keaifela answered. She did not mourn her last name since she hadn't used it long enough. It would no doubt be challenging to remember it the few next days, but she would try, and the sul'dam would try to make her make mistakes. It was how it worked.

The der'sul'dam walked next to the door where the bracelet of the collar was hanging from the peg. She slid it to her wrist and a small "click" implied that it was now connected. Keaifela didn't need the click since she could feel the other woman now.

"No tries to channel, no tries to move the bracelet. Good, but I didn't expect any less from you." The der'sul'dam said.

"You might wonder why you are here. You will become one of my masters personal guard and servant. First of all you will defend him with your life, you will stand by his side in his meetings, you will pour him kaf if he so chooses, you will attend to my master every need day or night when he chooses to need you. Especially night." Keaifela was not quite sure what she meant. She couldn't meant THAT, could she? That was unheard of, yet in a grim way it made perfect sense.

She knew she hadn't been chosen because of her skills in battle, but she had though the lord just liked to watch pretty thing. He also seemed to like doing things to his pretty things.

"I can see that you understand what I mean." The der'sul'dam said smiling now openly.

"I just gave you an mission, how do you reply?" The der'sul'dam said and her smile just seemed to widen. Keaifela knew the answer that had been taught to her, but this time it had more meanings, she said it anyway.

"I live to serve, obey and please, my mistress." The der'sul'dam laughed in a satisfied tone and said.

"And 'please' you will"


	4. Chapter 4

**Keaifela, damane. Strong F/F content.**

The der'sul'dam released her grip and Keaifela lowered her eyes again. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she to become the lords concubine? No, those had more freedom, she was to be his slave in every way.

"Look at me!" The der'sul'dam barked and Keaifela obeyed more out of habit than anything.

"No time for that now. Undress." Keaifela didn't act instantly and felt a slash on her back. The bracelet was on the der'sul'dams arm completing the circle and she clearly wanted all the haste Keaifela could give.

The damane clothes were designed in a way that she could dress and undress while chain still hanged from her neck. She quickly untied the linen belt that was keeping her robe closed and dropped the robe to the floor. No doubt she would need to wash it later. Under it she had the opaque robe da'covale used as a under gown.

She started to unbutton her it, but in her haste she tumbled with one of the button. She felt like a belt had been struck on her buttocks.

"I want speed and grace, not clumsiness" The der'sul'dam said and Keaifela obeyed.

She stood there, naked like the day she was born. The der'sul'dam circled around her, slightly touching her here and there, as if examining her closely. She pinched Keaifelas arms and stomach, as if looking for something.

"You have some extra weight here." The der'sul'dam said as she was grabbing her tights.

"It will need to be worked out. I shall inform the sul'dam in charge" That meant she would run until she collapsed, and then run some more. Trained like a horse. Her day dreaming was abrupted by the der'sul'dams voice

"Bend over, touch your toes." And she did. She felt the circling fingers that were on her stomach, they moved away from it and on to her buttocks. They then circled around until they started to get closer to her womanhood.

"Are you a virgin?" The der'sul'dam suddenly asked. Keaifela could not manage anything but confused

"Mistress?" And she knew her mistake. The pain was instantly on her buttocks, one, two jolts of pain the felt like leather straps.

"You are not to question me, only answer me. Understood?" The der'sul'dam didn't sound angry, it was just something that was done when the damane weren't behaving.

"Yes mistress. No mistress." Keaifela managed to breath out.

"What?" The der'sul'dam seemed slightly annoyed now.

"Cisia is not a virgin, mistress." Keaifela quickly corrected.

"Good." Keaifela could not see her face, but she sounded back to the normal woman in control.

"With who?" The der'sul'dam was clearly enjoying this and Keaifela could only endure.

"With a… a stable boy." The fingers were now gently touching her clit, circling around and the der'sul'dam said.

"Oh, a you are a slut then." Before she knew the words "No" were out of Keaifelas lips and she knew her mistake. This time the der'sul'dam jammed her fingers inside her crotch and twisted painfully.

"Did you say no? Did you question me again?" This pain was different, excruciating but it carried a hint of something else too.

"No mistress. Cisia is a slut, mistress." The fingers inside her pussy relaxed and Keaifela could breath again freely. She felt them moving inside her and could not help but feel slightly aroused. Was she really a slut? Being probed down here and getting aroused. The fingers withdrew from her pussy and Keaifela felt a mix of relief and regret.

She didn't feel the der'sul'dam for a while, but did not move. She heard her steps to her bed and heard the rustle of clothes being undone. After a while the der'sul'dam spoke.

"Come here." Keaifela rose and saw the der'sul'dam on her bed. She had opened her robe revealing her under gown, which was white silk. It wasn't opaque, but it was extremely light and seemed to frame her body perfectly. She could not see her breasts, but the figure promised same slight lushness her lips had, with a small hint of plumpness making them even more bigger. She was not fat, just slightly plump. She had raised her silken gown up to her waist revealing her bush, which was of the same auburn color as her hair.

"If there is one thing the lord has convinced me of, it is that with proper training you make really good pussy eaters. Now lick me." Keaifela looked at the other woman confused and just stood there. She felt sharp pain on her hams and next thing she knew the world was falling towards her and she hit her knees painfully on the stone floor.

"Don't make me wait." The der'sul'dam said emotionlessly, but Keaifela could sense her annoyance.

Ignoring the pain in her knees she crawled closer and tentatively put her tongue on the other woman's pussy.

"Just do it like you would do yourself. Think what you like and do that to me." The der'sul'dam said, clearly anxious now to feel the other woman's tongue on her pussy. Keaifela started to work, doing stuff that she imagined she would like. She started to circle the der'sul'dams pussy, slowly moving closer, from time to time she dipped her tongue in to her and when the circle reached her pussy she plunged it started to lick in long and strong strokes moving upwards, towards her clit.

"Ooh, you are a good slut. But I will make you a marvelous slut." The der'sul'dam said slightly out of breath, clearly enjoying what Keaifela was doing to her. Did it really feel that good? She had touched herself there, but no-one had licked her there.

"The a'dam is not only for punishment." The der'sul'dam said from the bed.

"It can also be used to reward good little damane." Keaifela did not understand what she meant, until she felt a gently squeezing feeling on her breast. She was so surprised she stopped her work and looked down to her breast, waiting to find a hand there. There was nothing.

"Did I tell you to stop?" The feeling changed to pinching on her nipple and she understood that as the collar could produce pain, it could also produce pleasure.

Keaifela kept working on the der'sul'dam pussy as slowly the phantom hands on her body increased. A squeeze on her buttock, gentle touch on her calf which continued all the way up to her inner thigh , caressing touch on her back, the hands just kept coming and coming, no place was safe from them, except her pussy. As soon as she had realized what was happening, her arousal had come back ten times stronger.

She kept waiting what it would do to her pussy, but nothing happened there. One feeling kept coming closer and closer to it, but never really reaching there. She was getting anxious too, it was not fair, she needed to be touched there too.

"Don't slack now. Make me cum or I will make you regret you didn't" She started to work on the woman's clit, eager to make this stop, to make her leave so she could finish herself off. She clearly was not going to let her cum.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" The woman said wickedly.

"There's one more way to reward you with the a'dam." And then she felt it. A pure lightning bolt of pleasure on her pussy. She could not stop her joy as she was finally being touched there too. She licked the woman's clit again and another bolt struck her. She licked her lower and the bolt she felt came lower too. The der'sul'dam was channeling her feelings to Keaifela. What Keaifela did to the der'sul'dam, she felt too. Where the ghost hands hadn't reached, Keaifela could now reach herself. She started to lick the other woman with new strength.

"I knew you would lik… nnnghhh." The der'sul'dam seemed to squirm under her tongue.

"That's the spot, right there." The der'sul'dam was slowly losing her composure and was giving in to her pleasure. Keaifela was close too, but she did not let herself succumb fully, lest she get distracted of her work.

"Ooh yesss, make me cum. More!" The der'sul'dam was now screaming and caring little of who heard them, maybe this was one of the reason she had gotten new room. "." The der'sul'dam came on her face, but she was not finished yet. There was still her own burning fire to quench. She moved the spot slightly, the way she liked it most and just let barriers fall. She came panting and buried her face to the other woman's crotch, unable to hold herself up.

After a while of them just being there, the der'sul'dam started to move and said.

"Move." A simple order, but it meant that things were back the way they had been before she had tongued her. She had done as was expected, nothing more. Keaifela scrambled away and sat to the floor.

"Clean this mess, you have a early morning tomorrow." With that the other woman let her gown drop once again hiding her crotch and removed the bracelet, leaving it to hang on it's usual place. She tied her belt holding her robe and after quick check of her hair she left the room.

Keaifela looked around still high from her orgasm, she had never felt anything like that, she had never known it would feel so good, but she could not stay there forever. She had clothes to wash and bed sheets to change. She worked quickly as every moment was away from her sleeping time and finally went to bed, still smelling the faint smell of sex that clung to her bed and thinking how her life had just changed, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dorinde, der'sul'dam. Slight F/M content.**

The next morning the der'sul'dam stood in the lord Turythek's room, as he stood by the window. He was looking outside at the courtyard below, where half a dozen damane were being trained. One particular damane seemed to catch his attention as she ran in her leash. Long raven hair and slender arms and legs. She was being attended by a sul'dam the lord no doubt had no idea of, but all the sul'dam ordered to train the lord's damane were hand picked by her, so she knew the lord would have no worries.

"Dorinde, I see you've put her to work already. Lovely creature that..." The lord left the word hanging in the air.

"Cisia" Filled in the der'sul'dam.

"Yes, that fits her nicely. I don't know where these sul'dam come up with names like 'Tami', sounds like a bar wench." The lord said still looking out of the window. He was clearly enchanted by his new damane.

"It really is ingenious how you can channel feelings through the collar. A small bit of arousal and she doesn't even know that it isn't her own." The lord continued.

"Increase it in small bits, and in time her body will be expecting to be aroused, and so it will be." Dorinde sometimes wished he wouldn't know of things like that, but it made no difference. Things were as they were, and Dorinde just had to cope with it. She trained the damane to the best of her abilities, just like lord Turythek wished, anything less would have brought her the displeasure of the lord, and that she didn't wish that upon herself.

"Was there something you wanted of me, my lord?" Asked the der'sul'dam slightly annoyed, she had a busy schedule today and she didn't want to stand here all day.

"Yes, I just wanted to know how she was doing." Lord Turythek said, finally moving away from the window, and sat to the cushioned chair next to him.

"You did 'test' her, I hear." The lord said slightly amused. Dorinde's cheeks reddened slightly as she remembered the evening the girl had given her quite a ride. She calmed herself to make sure she was in control of her voice and said.

"Of course, she was adequate. She will make a wonderful damane in your service with proper training." No damane deserved special treatment, so she didn't give any emphasis on her natural talent.

"Adequate?" The lord said pondering, and rose. He walked next to Dorinde. She stood there just looking at him, not letting him to intimidate her. The lord walked next to her and lowered his palms on her shoulders.

"Do I sense jealousy from you, my dear?" The lord suddenly said. Dorinde was taken aback by his words.

"My lord... No. I mean, should I be jealous every time you get a new pet? Hardly." Dorinde said, furiously trying to think how to better arrange her words. That didn't sound good at all.

"You know you are the one I truly desire." The lord said and pressed a kiss on her lips. It felts so good. Dorinde opened her mouth to answer his kiss, but after a moment she regained control of herself and gently pushed the lord away.

"My lord. If you just stopped taking new ones." The der'sul'dam said, trying not to sound jealous, but her question betrayed her.

"Well that would get the talk going. What would they think if I got a beautiful der'sul'dam next to me and I suddenly stopped taking new damane." The lord said with a boyish grin.

"This is how I've always done it. Better to not raise anymore attention to us than we already have. The seekers seems to be content at how I do my thing, or else I wouldn't be here anymore. You don't wish that, do you?" The lord said suddenly serious, but her expression gave him away. He was clearly playing with her.

"No my Lord, I do not wish that." His words made sense, in a way, and that was what made her furious. She was deeply in love with the lord, and the lord seemed to respond to her feelings, but every time the lord got a new damane, she had these feelings she quite couldn't figure out. She knew those would pass, she just needed to get used to his newest pet. It would soon be like it was before.

"My poor love. Won't you stay for a moment. Calm yourself a bit" Lord Turythek said with a smile and kissed her again. His lips brushed hers and she felt hers lips part. He kissed her with the force of a lord who knew who was in control. She felt his hand raise on her breast and start to play with it. It squeezed it and then just circled it. His tongue had started to explore her tongue, but Dorinde had a moment of clarity and knew she really didn't have time for this right now. She broke the kiss and said.

"My lord, I really have urgent matters to attend to. I really do." She gently but firmly took his hands and moved it from her breast. She wished she hadn't these matter, but she had already been late when she had entered this room. She noticed the lords frowning face and also his hard member bulging from his trousers. "Maybe later this evening, my lord." She knew the lord didn't take rejections well, even if he knew that there were matters to be dealt with. The lord turned away and walked to his cabinet.

"No, I have other plans for this evening." Dorinde was unsure whether he really did, or if he was just being a prick. "I want Cisia to be brought to me this evening." Lord Turythek said casually, as he was pouring himself a morning drink.

"But my lord, she isn't trained yet." Dorinde tried to object.

"But my love, you know I can't wait that long." Said the lord smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keaifela, damane. Strong F/M content.**

That evening Keaifela was being led through stone corridors. They took stairs that seemed to always just take them higher and higher.

"You will address him as 'Master' and I hope I don't need to remind you that I will take no disobedience from you." The der'sul'dam said. She seemed to be furious, and Keaifela dared not to provoke her in the slightest.

"Yes mistress." The rest of the journey went in silence as they rose even more stairs.

Keaifela was finally led through thick wooden door and was greeted with a nice room. The curtains were green fabric and a red carpet traveled from the door to the other end of the room where a stout wooden desk was standing. Behind that desk was sitting a man, who was not just big, but also lean. Big muscular arms were the result of hard sword training, and his blonde hair was cut from the other side of his head. Keaifela knew nobility when she saw one, and this was rather high in the ranks. Deep brown eyes were inspecting her.

"Here she is." The der'sul'dam said coolly, but the lord didn't seem to take notice in her tone.

"Excellent, bring her here." The lord said as he rose from his chair. He moved to the cushioned chair and sat comfortably. Keaifela waited to be led there, and the der'sul'dam sat on the other chair.

The lord seemed to take his time inspecting her.

"Take of that robe." The lord said. This time Keaifela had been expecting it. She had made sure the knot of her belt wasn't too tight and a simple movement of her hand removed and she dropped the robe to her feet. She wore again the opaque gown that hid nothing.

"Marvelous, wouldn't you say." Said the lord, directing her question the der'sul'dam, who just muttered.

"As my lord says." The lord seemed amused and directed his eyes back to the damane. The next command surprised Keaifela.

"Dance for me." Keaifela looked the der'sul'dam hoping to get some help, but she just smiled smugly. Keaifela knew next to nothing about dancing, only what she had seen other da'covale do.

"M... Master?" Keaifela said, expecting to be punished, but the der'sul'dam did nothing.

"Cisia is not trained in dancing." She finished before the der'sul'dam could change her mind.

"You're a intelligent damane I hear, I'm sure you can figure something." The lord said, smiling even more widely now. Keaifela knew now that he had no chance but to dance. She tried to remember how the da'covale did it, or the girls in festivals.

"Present your body to me, let me see that properly." The lord said. She wasn't stupid, she knew what the lord wanted her to show. She took a step and started to move her body. She extended her slim arms and then brought them back, she turned around and bent her back, exposing her ass and crotch. Keaifela felt her cheeks redden as she touched her toes and then traced her legs with her fingers.

She tried to throw her hair like the da'covale did, but it didn't work quite as well as she had hoped. She turned around and gathered her breasts. presenting them to the lord. The red on her cheeks was now full red, but she dared not to stop her erotic dance.

"Take of that gown while your at it." The lord said, and Keaifela tried to obey to the best of her abilities. She unbuttoned the topmost buttons while shaking her lower body and just peeled the gown of her body by taking the hem and pulling it up. It almost got caught on her arms, but she managed to untangle it before it lasted too long.

She was now completely naked. While the opaque robe of da'covale provided no cover from the eyes, it still felt like she had been wearing something. Now she had nothing. The slight breeze from the windows felt on her skin like a caressing touch. If the red hadn't been red enough on her cheeks before, it was flaming fully now.

And that arousal was once again rising in her body. She continued to dance and she tried to extend her legs, but they didn't rise high enough, so she just took bigger steps, still tracing her body with her arms and feeling the heat rising within.

"That's quite good. And you said you hadn't had any training?" The lord said expectantly.

"Yes, Master." Keaifela said looking down with her cheeks still red.

"Wouldn't you say she did quite well." The lord said to the der'sul'dam and she just answered with short agreement. Keaifela could clearly sense that there was some animosity between the two of them, but she really did have more important things to worry about, like what would happen next.

The lord rose from his seat and stepped closer to Keaifela. He circled around her as he traced his finger around her body. He stepped behind her and she felt his hand cup her breasts. He buried his head in her neck and seemed to smell her hair, as his hands rummaged her chest. He kissed her neck and her hands started fondle her breast with circular motion. Keaifela was now clearly aroused and she could feel her wetness start to flow from her. The lord removed his hands and once again that mix of relief and regret overcame her.

She felt as the lord moved her chin to other side and he reached to kiss her. Just as she started to think how she should respond to it, he plunged his fingers in her wetness and only thing she could do was inhale air. Her eyes felt like they would bulge out of her head as she tried to inhale his breath. He kissed her, with his tongue moving inside her mouth. She moved her tongue to meet his and the lord started to kiss with new vigor. His fingers moved inside in a pumping motion, in and out and the she felt her wetness become a river.

She was burning now, inside and out.

Maybe the lord sensed this and was just cruel, but none the less he withdrew from her. Keaifela cursed in her head, she wanted nothing more now than to cum. Her hand twitched beside her but the lord said "No." Keaifela knew what that meant, She could not pleasure herself now. The lord seemed to know her plight, and only seemed to enjoy it.

"Cisia." He said. "I want you to stand completely still now." Keaifela wanted nothing more than to plunge her fingers inside her, but she just said.

"Yes, Master." She stood there still, feeling how her wetness slowly made its towards her knee. But her plight was not to be continued.

"Dorinde, make her cum for me." The lord said. Keaifela didn't know who she had spoken to until the der'sul'dam said.

"As my lord wishes." As the words were said, the hands came back through the chain that linked her to the other woman. They kneaded her breasts, caressed her arms and thighs and most importantly seemed to fill her pussy. She didn't know how many feeling she had in her pussy, only that she was in heaven.

Every now and then the der'sul'dam would hit her buttocks with a jolt of pain and small yelp would escape her mouth. Keaifela tried to stand still but with the storm in her pussy and occasional slaps made it very difficult. Keaifela bit her lip as she felt the edge of her sea closing and she just threw herself over it. Keaifela came with suppressed moan which escaped her lips and filled the silence of the room.

Next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor, holding herself up with her hands. She quickly looked at the lord and der'sul'dam, but they just seemed amused.

Keaifela rose to her unsteady legs as quickly as she could, which was not very fast.

"I think it's my turn now." The lord said as he unbuttoned his trousers. The bulging mound that could be seen from outside now became free. Keaifela could see his cock now, for the first time. It was big, like the rest of the man and her only though was whether or not it would fit in her. Also her pussy was still sore from her last orgasm, but she knew that it wasn't an objection they would want to hear.

"Care to join us, dear?" The lord said to the der'sul'dam, who replied with distaste.

"No thank you, my Lord. I much prefer to watch you. Please do take your time."

The lord turned back to Keaifela and said.

"Come here." Keaifela walked to him unsteadily and stopped just before him. The lord lifted her easily like a flower to her lap and guided his cock inside Keaifela.

It was big, oh it was huge. But the orgasm had made her relax, and even though she was sore down there, she wasn't even close to tearing apart. The veined cock filled her as he started to move inside her and she wasn't sure anymore whether the der'sul'dam's effort had been better than this cock. Oh she was burning again with arousal. How could she be so horny right after orgasm like that? Her thoughs were blown away as he plunged his cock inside her, all the way to the deepest parts.

All she could do was hold on to him as he pumped her. She felt her breast being kneaded by him, and it all just mixed to a one feeling. Feeling of pure ecstasy.

She moaned now aloud, not caring if she was punished. She just could not keep the sounds inside her even if she had wanted. Moans were replaced by screams as the feeling rose and the hard cock kept pumping her. Up and down she went, like a machine.

Somewhere midst her ecstasy she noticed the der'sul'dam, who had slid a hand to her crotch and was now fingering herself. Next thing she knew was that the world exploded. Keaifela collapsed on the lord, unable to do anything. Was she really a slut? Why did it feel so good?

"Make sure she is washed and cleaned." She heard the lord say. The der'sul'dam responded something, but it was beyond her comprehension as it took all her strength just to stay conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorinde, slight "M" content

One morning, several weeks past the last event, Dorinde sat in a cushioned chair in the Lords room. The morning sun was shining through the curtains, and the smell of kaf filled the air as it was brewing in the table nearby. Lord Turythek sat infront of her as she was just competing her report about the trainging of the damane.

"And sadly Sarai is still bit indisposed. Her health is better, but she's become bit unstable." Doride said casually. The lord looked at her ponderously.

"Unstable? How?" He asked after a brief pause.

"She's become sure of the matter that you hate her." The lord laughed with a slightly sad undertone. "Well she was ill, I don't intend to get myself sick by seeing her." Lord Turythek rolled his eyes, as if unblieving of the stupidity of the damane.

"I've told her as much, but so far she's remained... hysterical would be the word." Dorinde said, finding it hard to accurately describe Sarai's condition.

"So unlike my lovely Zirah here." The lord said, looking to the floor next to them. There was a damane there, lovely creature, as were all of the lord's damane. She sat there motionless, her opaque robe not quite hiding her features. Her breasts were quite small, but they promised firmness that would be hard to match. Long chain connected her throat to a bracelet, that was hanging on a nearby wall. The chain was longer than usual, it was a a'dam that was given to all of the lord's damane. It gave them room to serve his lord better and not be bothered by the normal sul'dam. She looked young, but her composure was of that of a trained damane. She stared down, listening if her lord needed anything.

"I smell that the kaf is ready. Zirah." Lord Turythek said with a commanding voice. Slight russle of a cloth and the clinging of the chain was all that could be heard of Zirah, as she rose gracefully. The damane walked with her slim legs to the table that was beside the wall and poured some kaf to porcelain cup.

"Would you like some, my dear?" The lord asked Dorinde. "Yes, please." The Der'sul'dam said.

Lord Turythek extended his arm to his side, not even looking there. He opened his fingers just enough, so the platter would fit there. Zirah walked back to her lord and placed the platter there, she withrew her head bowed and returned to fill another cup for Dorinde. Lord Turythek took the cup to his fingers and tasted it. "Aah, nothing beats kaf in the morning. Strong and black."

Dorinde was distracted by the lord, and the slight clinging of the chain woke her. Zirah stood next to her, offering the porcelain set to her with her head bowed. Dorinde took it silently. Her cup had some sugar in it, or atleast it should have. She had instructed the damane how they liked their kaf. She tasted it and found it to be adequate.

Zirah withdrew to her place and as she was about to sit down, the lord said her name quietly and pointed the place next to his chair. Zirah walked there silently and sat there. The lord placed his platter on the table and took the cup to his hand. His other hand went to the damane's head, and he stroke her hair, like you would stroke the head of any pet. Lord Turythek continued to drink his kaf and stroke Zirah absent mindedly. This was often their reward for the serving, as much as it was the lord's own desire. And Zirah looked happy. Her head slightly tilted toward the chair, to give the lord better reach, and she smiled deeply. The damane were well looked after. You could tell much abouta lord how he kept his property.

"I have an idea." Lord Turythek said, after he had drank his kaf. Dorinde raised her eyebrows. His "ideas" rarely were good, atleast when it came to the training of the damane, and that was just what they had been talking about.

"Oh, about what?" Dorinde asked, hoping it would be something else.

"Why don't you bring Sarai to Cisia, I bet they could learn something from eachother." the lord finished. Dorinde barely managed to keep her cup in her hands.

"What? No! Are you set to destroy her training? She is still not ready." Dorinde tried to come up with good reasoning. It had to be really good to dissuade the lord from carrying out his "ideas".

"You yourself said it, Cisia showing great promises. I think it would be a great test for her." The lord lowered his porcelain cup on the table and he rested himself better to the chair. His hand stroking the damane stopped, and the damane nudged herself towards it, hoping to get more. The lord continued to pat her pet absenmindedly, and Dorinde could almost hear the deep exhale that signified content from the damane sitting next to the lord.

"It could set her back weeks, a month." Dorinde pleaded knowing it was useless, but he had to try.

"Or it could show her something. I think I saw something in her eyes the last time she was here." The lord said, sounding like he had already made his choice.

"Don't bring that up, it was almost a catastrophy." Dorinde said. She was already resigned on the matter, but atleast she would make certain that he knew whose fault it would be when Cisia broke. The damane were delicate creatures, not to be toyed with during their preparation.

"Almost, dear, the key word here being almost. And I intend to hear full report how it went." Lord Turythek raised his hand to his chin, and looked eager. The damane next to him seemed to wake from a trance, strecthing slitghly her shoulders, and taking a more regal stance as she sat there.

"Will you be needing Zirah for now?" Dorinde asked, as she rose from her chair.

"Oh I think I'll have some uses for her. Talking about Cisia always gets my blood flowing."

"As you wish, I have some other matters to attend to, so if you excuse me." Dorinde said bowing, and started to walk towards the door. Lord Turythek had already gotten his swollen member out of his trousers and Zirah was crawling towards it. "Stupid lord and his ideas. Making my life harder." The der'sul'dam muttered while she was walking towards the door. As Dorinde closed the door she could already see Zirah's head over the lords lap, gently going up and down.


	8. Chapter 8

Keaifela, Strong F/F content

Keaifela lay on her bed and though about her existence. A month or so had passed since she had come to her new life in the service of the lords personal damane. The days were spent in training, whether it was battle, endurance or etiquette and some of the nights were spent in different kind of training. Sometimes it was just how to walk or dance erotically, sometimes it was as detailed as how she should move her body while being fucked.

She knew she had no power over her life and still remembered her decision to just throw herself in, embrace the insanity. So why did she cling to that name 'Keaifela'? Was it to tell herself that she still remembered who she had been? She barely remember her past, and when she tried, it only made her sad. Why did she torment herself? There were only the mistress and the master, everything else was a distraction.

She heard step from her door and she quickly rose from her bed. She took her position by her bed and waited for them to enter. The door opened and the der'sul'dam walked in, holding a leash of a damane she seen only a few times. The damane was a sweet creature, but so were all of the master's damane. Her nose was running and her eyes were red. She had clearly been crying a lot and Keaifela wondered why she had been brought here.

"The lord seems to think you could learn something from Sarai here" The der'sul'dam said ponderously, showing clearly that she did not think so and undid the bracelet, leaving it hanging next to hers.

"Yes mistress." Keaifela answered, and though what she could possibly learn from the damane.

"I have things to do. I'll be back in some time." Said the der'sul'dam and just walked away. Keaifela had never really seen or met any of the other personal damane in private. She had seen some of them while being trained, but there was never a moment where she could talk to them.

Sarai wiped her nose with her hand and fearfully looked around. Her hair was beautiful, like golden halo that framed her and her blue eyes made her look angelic. She had cute small nose and lips and she wore a beautiful dress made of blue silk. Of course it was not as beautiful as the der'sul'dam wore, but it was really good for a damane. It brought her small bosom upwards and made it fuller with promises of more.

Before Keaifela could say anything Sarai lowered herself to the floor, lowering her forehead almost to the ground.

"Please punish Sarai, for she has been a bad damane." Keaifela just stood there, looking at the woman. She had know this was what was expected of them, yet here, in her quarters they were as safe as they could be, and she asked to be punished.

"I..." She started. No. That was wrong. She mustn't let go of the image, lest she do so in somewhere else too, and that would mean pain. "Cisia is not here to punish... Sarai." She avoided the "you" word barely. She was still bit confused about the situation.

"But Sarai has been a bad damane. Sarai needs to be punished." The damane on the floor continued, with determination to get her punishment. She could hardly do physical punishment to her, surely they didn't expect her to do that. And she didn't dare damage the lords property, since that was what Sarai was.

Keaifela lowered herself next to Sarai, and took her hand in hers. Sarai quickly glanced her, before lowering her head once more.

"Cisia will not punish Sarai." She said with determination. Sarai continued to plead for punishment, but she would not give her that. Could not.

After a while they just sat the silently. Clearly Sarai was also confused why she was here, if not to be punished.

"Cisia wishes to know why Sarai has been crying." Keaifela broke the silence. She didn't know if the damane would answer. It seemed that Sarai was stuck in her submissive position, and she regarded her as her superior, even though that was not the case.

"Sarai has been ill, and the master will not see her. Master hates Sarai, since she has been bad damane. She needs to be punished!" Sarai said, her voice almost yelling. The damane looked at Keaifela with pleading red eyes, that were on the verge of bursting to tears. She seemed desperate to redeem herself and punishment was the only thing she knew.

"Master does not hate Sarai. Master just doesn't want to get ill himself." Keaifela said, but the damane was too set in her ways.

"Master does hate Sarai. Why won't you punish Sarai?" The last words were a mere whisper, and clearly her determination was running low.

Suddenly Sarai burst to tears, like she had been clearly doing before. She wept there on the ground, and Keaifela didn't know how to react. So she did like any woman would do to a friend. She took hold of her and hugged her tightly. She swayed from side to side, whispering soothing words to the ears of Sarai.

"Shh... shh.. master does not hate Sarai. Sarai is a good damane." She whispered and Sarai just burst to more tears. "That's a good damane. Let it all out." She had been crying on her first weeks in the kennels, and she would have given the world for a pair of arms to cry on. Keaifela started to sing a soft lullaby, still swaying from side to side and hugging Sarai tightly. Her tears ran out eventually and they just sat there silently, both channeling strength from the other.

After a time that had felt like an eternity yet at the same time was over too quickly, Sarai quietly whispered.

"But Sarai is so hot down there. Sarai misses Master." Keaifela did not let go of the damane, but she looked at her with sudden realization.

"Why won't master see Sarai?" Sarai tilted her hear slightly so she could look at Keaifela with her reddened eyes. Keaifela looked involuntary at the thighs of the woman, and Sarai was awkwardly grinding them together, trying to ease herself. The wetness that had been there the whole time was now obvious to her eyes. She could not do much to ease this poor creature, yet there was something that might help. Her body was not her own, so why should she regard it as such, when she could use it to help someone.

"Cisia will help you with that." She said, and took hold of Sarai's chin. The damane looked at her confused, yet hopeful at the same time.

Keaifela kissed Sarai gently. Her lips brushed hers, they were not the commanding lips of the master or even the demanding lips of her teachers. They were soft, asking for permission. Sarai opened her lips to answer to her kiss, and tongue slid in to her mouth. She brought her own tongue to meet hers, just like she had been taught. Sarai was still confused, yet she was quickly awakening to the situation, and seemed to jump at her, ready to get more.

Keaifela felt hands open her belt and then taking her robe away. She threw her robe to her bed and then helped Sarai undo her gown. She was clearly doing something right, since Sarai no longer seemed that weeping wreck, but a woman with energy and will to use it. She did not know if It would help, and likely Sarai did not either, but she was ready to try to quench her flames.

"Sarai wishes she had breasts like Cisia does" Sarai said, and then buried her face in her breasts. Cisia felt tongue circling her breast and every now and then her teeth would slightly nibble her skin. The woman was clearly talented as Cisia could already feel her senses awakening and her arousal rising.

"Sarai has beautiful breasts too." Keaifela said, and raised her hand to the other woman's breasts. They were really firm and soft. Sarai started to lick her nipple as she tried to undo Sarai's dress. Suddenly Sarai closed her mouth around her nipple and started to suck it. Cisia had managed to lower Sarai's dress to halfway, but now her hands rose and took hold of Sarai's head as she suck her breasts. They were long and demanding sucks, like a lover after a long break. Cisia could see her eyes that were fixed on her, and Sarai seemed to be smiling. Just as she though that the damane would be done with her nipples, she only changed the breast and started it all over.

Not wanting to let the other woman down, she resumed her mission of removing Sarai's clothes and she finally managed in that. Her dress dropped to the floor and her hands moved towards the other woman's crotch. As Cisia found her wetness, the expression on the other woman's face clearly became expecting. She didn't stop sucking her breasts, but she seemed to wait her action none the less, eager to feel her inside her pussy.

Cisia circled Sarai's mound occasionally dipping a finger in. She found her clit easily and she started to rub it with two fingers. Her other hand found Sarai's pussy too and she plunged three fingers inside her. As she rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy, Sarai's sucking became more and inconsistent. She started to take deep breaths and low moans escaped her mouth.

Sarai was slowly getting there, but it seemed that this wasn't enough for her to cross the edge. Sarai quickly threw them both to Keaifela's bed. They lay there, all tangled up, her hand still in Sarai's pussy.

"Cisia is wonderful." Sarai said with awe and pushed one last kiss on her lips. She turned around and then crawled between her legs. Sarai started to squirm closer and closer to her, until Cisia could feel something touch her pussy. It was wet and soft, just like her own pussy. Sarai remained silent and shifted her body constantly. The new kind of friction on her pussy felt godly and Cisia started to move too. Their wetness mingled as the two woman grinded each other, each seeking to give and take as much of the pleasure as they could.

Sarai's body moved in ways Cisia didn't know was possible, she was like a snake that just rolled forward. Cisia tried to match her movement, and while it did create moans in the other damane's mouth, they were no match to her moans. Keaifela's hand rose to her breasts and she squeezed them, unable to control them anymore. The lust was taking over.

Finally she just lay there as Sarai grinded them both towards the heaven, the damane was moaning loudly but still able to control her body. Cisia could feel her edge coming, and she bit her lip, trying not to come before Sarai. Sarai body just kept moving and grinding and Cisia could taste the blood in her mouth as she had bit her lip. Unable to hold it in any longer she screamed as she came and still Sarai grinded. Cisia lost track of time as her orgasm continued and continued, until finally Sarai came too, screaming just as loudly.

They lay there for a long time, just panting and looking at the ceiling. Sarai seemed to stir first and she crawled back to her side. "Sarai expresses her Thanks, Cisia is a true sister." She pressed one final kiss to her lips. "Mistress will come back soon, but for now, let Sarai be here. Just a little longer." Keaifela heard from the other damane, her head rested on Keaifela's breasts. She played with her hair gently and a small smile rose to her mouth. Yes, just a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Keaifela, Some F/M content

Keaifela had just finished serving kaf to the Lord and Der'sul'dam, and she was seated on the floor, next to Lord Turythek's chair. She had been told that this could happen. Would most likely happen, and she had been somewhat doubtfull of it. The whole patting thing had seemed to her bit childish, and in a sense it was. But it was just so nice.

The hand kept gently stroking her head. She had learned to like his touch on her breasts and pussy too, but this was different. Like that of a caressing lover. She felt like she was cared for, she felt secure. In her world that was a rare sensation, one to savoured deeply. Keaifela almost instinctively bent her head, she tried to maintain her composure, but this new feeling was bit overwhelming.

"Cisia."

A smile rose to her lips, as she concentrated on the feeling. She could fall asleep here any time, but she knew that would be inapropriate.

"Cisia!"

Keaifela jerked her head straight, and regained her awareness of the surroundings. The der'sul'dam was looking at the with a fierce look, but the lord just seemed amused. The kaf she had just a moments ago brought, seemed to have vanished to a thin air. Surely she had not spaced out that badly.

"I have your attention now?" The der'sul'dam asked slightly annoyed. Keaifela knew she had spaced out, and it was as bad as disobedience.

"Cisia is sorry, mistress. Cisia hears and obeys." Keaifela bent her head to the ground, as she apologized, and so she could not see the der'sul'dam's face, but she could hear the slight "hmmpf" sound she made.

"More kaf. And be swift about it." The der'sul'dam ordered, and turned back to the lord. Keaifela rose quickly from the floor and picked up the seafolk porcelain cup that was infront of her mistress. She glided as fast as she dared to the table nearby and poured some more dark kaf to the cup and added the sugar. Just the way the der'sul'dam liked. She placed the platter on her hands and turned around. Keaifela moved graciosly but switfly back towards her mistress. On her way she glanced once at the spot she had been on, next to the lord. A small feeling of longing hit her.

Next thing she knew was that the chair seemed to jump at her. No, not that. She was falling to the ground, platter still in her hands. The long da'covale robe had slipped under her foot, and she had lost her balance. Lost her grace. The time seemed to slow to a crawl as she saw the cup fly towards her mistress's seat.

She kept falling towards the floor, and deep down she knew she could hurt herself, but the only thing that occupied her mind was the cup, and the kaf in it. All that she could think was "no, no, no, NO, NO" This could not be happening.

The precious porcelain cup shattered as it hit the ground, spraying kaf to the hems of the der'sul'dam's robe. Keaifela hit the ground moments later, hurting her right arm sligthly, but she barely noticed it. What she did notice was the expressions on the der'sul'dam's face. Surprise, replaced with horror as she saw the cup falling towards her, replaced with fury as the whole situation sunk in to her head.

Keaifela lay there, looking at the shattered pieces of the cup. She barely noticed that the der'sul'dam had left her spot. She was unable to think, unable to act. She didn't even know how to react to this kind of mess. In that silence that lasted for few moment, there was one sound that woke her. Small "click", like that of a bracelet. The sensation of being joined quickly followed the sound. Keaifela did the only thing she knew.

She threw herself to the gound, facing her mistress, and pleaded. The words felt weird as they left her mouth, yet they rang with certain familiriaty. "Cisia is truly sorry, mistress. Cisia has been bad damane. Please punish Cisia."

"You're 'sorry'? I'll show you how sorry you are." Keaifela barely had time to register the fury in her voice, as the world seemed to collapse on her. Pain. White. Hot. PAIN. Keaifela screamed as her skin felt like it was being seared away. She had had punishments before, but those had been simple spankings for misbehaviour or for failing to understand a lesson.

This was pure fury being channeled through the collar. Keaifela writhed on the floor, as she screamed, and deep down a voice kept telling her this was what she deserved. After a time that had felt like a small eternity, it stopped. She knew it should've felt like longer, but she had other things in mind. A Tear rolled from her eye and she fought the urge to shed more tears. That would not do. Maintain the grace, a voice kept telling her.

Slowly the world reasserted itself, and she heard the lord yelling. "...nde! What are you doing? Surely you are overreacting!" Keaifela listened to the silence that followed. She could sense the eyes on her, but she could not move yet.

"You are right, my lord. I'm sorry for losing my temper." The der'sul'dam did not apologize to her, but to the lord. Slowly Keaifela felt that the feeling was returning to her limbs. She took the kneeling position, and stayed there, awaiting orders. She did not have to think, she only needed to obey.

"You are right that she needs to be punished. You both will attend me this evening." Keaifela heard the lord saying. Next he walked to her and crouched.

"But first I need my morning release." The lord grabbed the back of her head and jerked it so, that he looked straight in to her eyes.

"Cisia was very bad today. I hope it won't happen again." The lord said to her. All Keaifela could do was mumble "No master."

The lord left her, releasing her head. He walked back to his chair and said. "Cisia. Come." Keaifela began to rise, but a jolt of pain hit her thigh through the collar. So she began to crawl towards her master. He was seated in his chair, his cock exposed. It was already swollen, but she knew it could get bigger. Finally she reached his master, her head lifted next to his cock.

"Lick it. No hands" Simple order, which she began to carry out. She licked the shaft, going up and down, and stopping at the tip to circle around it. The lord pulled the foreskin back and she licked the tip of his cock. The lord grabbed her neck once more, and began to direct her head. She licked his shaft once more, before being directed to the top. The lord pushed her head againts his cock, and she opened her mouth to let it in.

She felt the cock grow bit bigger in her mouth, as she started sucking it. The lord still directed her movements and with each stroke the cock went deeper into her mouth. Soon she was deepthroating him, and she had trouble breathing. She tried to remain calm, but each stroke left her less and less air as the cock plunged even deeper. Her gag reflexes started to wake up, but she knew that any resistance could be interpret as disobedience. She fought bag the reflex, but as the cock touched the back of her throat, she instinctively jerked back.

"Having trouble? Or are you just being disobedient little slut?" The lord taunted her. She felt that the cock was being pulled back, and she started to say "No Masmmpf" But she was interrupted as he plunged his cock once more to her mouth. He fucked her mouth by jamming her head towards his cock over and over again. She felt cock starting to twicth and the lord's lap started to thrust back at her.

Once more the cock was at the back of her throat, but she could not withdraw, as the lord held her head. She fought the gagging, but the lord was relentless. The world started to turn black, but before she could pass out, she tasted his semen in her mouth. The lord was coming in her mouth and he had withdrawn the cock a bit, so she could breath through her nose, as the sperm filled her mouth.

"I suggest you swallow it, unless you want to come and clean it of the floor after your punishement." The lord was still shooting sperm in her mouth, and it was thick, but she started to swallow it. Her gag reflex fought back, but she had fought it the whole time, and simple sperm was not gonna best her. Slowly but surely the salty substance dissappeared from her mouth, even though the lord kept shooting more.

"That's a good damane, now clean it up." Keaifela began cleaning his cock, but her mind was already in the evening, that would bring her punishement. Her master would be there. That was all that mattered. She would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Keaifela/Cisia, Strong F/M content.

(We're nearing the end. Only closing chapter left after this. Please tell me if I managed to portray her "condition" properly.)

Keaifela was kneeling naked on the floor of the masters study. She had been brought here some time ago to wait her punishment. She did not know what awaited her. All her punishements this far had been carried out by the sul'dam and, rarely, by the der'sul'dam. She glanced about the room cautiosly, hoping to see a hint of what was to come, but all looked normal. Everything had been here yesterday and the day before that.

The nudity did not bother her. She though that it should have, but she was more annoyd by the draft that was near the floor. She guessed she was lucky that she had been left on a carpet, the stone floor next to it was surely freezing. A fireplace nearby was stacked with wood, ready to be lit. It's promise of warmth taunted her, but she pushed it from her mind. Thing could've been worse. A lot worse.

She heard steps from the corridor, so she lowered her head back to the ground, and waited. A moment later she heard the door open, and two people walk in. Those would be her master and the der'sul'dam, she guessed. The steps came closer until they stood next to her, but she did not look. She was not asked to look. She had not minded the wait, time was for her a plentiful commodity, but as they stood there, looking at her, she felt the urge to speed things up. It was the anticipation that was bothering her.

"Stand." Her master commanded and she did as was told to. She stood there motionless, trying to look ahead of her, but the smug smile on the der'sul'dam's face kept distracting her. The lord was behind her and she could feel his inspecting eyes.

"Cisia Cisia. What are we to do with you?" The lord said ponderously. She did not repond, as that was hardly a question that was direced at her. "So pretty, yet so clumsy at times." Keaifela felt a finger that tracked her spine towards her bum. It changed direction upwards and soon the finger began to play with her hair. She could sense her masters breathing on her neck as he jerked lightly her hair. "That will not do." He pulled her hair more roughly and she tilted her head back, giving in.

As he released her, she heard the familiar sound of click and reflexively she tensed, preparing for the pain that would follow. Yet it did not come. She glanced a quick look at the der'sul'dam and was greeted by a sensation she had not expected. She felt herself open to the saidar as the woman controlling her channeled through her. Everything went sharper in her vision, the carpet beneath her foot felt rougher and draft raised goosebumps all over her. Yet she also felt her master behind her, as a warm presence that could sustain her. She could hear his breathing clearly and his finger felt like it left small tracks on her spine.

"Proceed." She heard the lord say, and suddenly she felt her arms being lifted. She could see the weaves that surrounded her and she was left wondering the reason for all this. The weaves slowly covered her waist and legs and she felt herself being lifted to the air. It did not lift her much, only few inches, but it was enough that she couldn't feel the ground. The weaves began spreading her legs and as the draft found her pussy, she felt the urge to cross her legs. It was easy to suppress, but even if she had wanted to cross her legs, she couldn't have.

She was totally helpless spread there like a giant "X". Not in the "I submit" kind of way helpless, but "I cannot move" kind of helpless. She was insignificant, the little power that she had left in her life was being stripped away. A panic hit her and she tried to move her arms, but it was as if she had been casted inside a rock. The der'sul'dam seemed to enjoy this immensly, and her joy only seemed to increase as she saw the plight that Keaifela was in. The bindings loosened a bit, as if engouraging her to struggle, yet she knew it was a lie. The weaves were as strong as the der'sul'dam made them. Nevertheless she jerked her shoulders hopelessly.

She inhaled deeply, ready to voice her misery. "No!" Keaifela heard someone say. Or atleast she though she had. But who? The der'sul'dam hadn't seem to have noticed it, and it certainly hadn't been her master. Yet it shook her, waking her up from a bad dream. So what if he was bound? It didn't change anything. All she had to do was obey and submit. She would be punished, she had brought it upon herself. She could handle that. She deserved that.

Keaifela relaxed her shoulders, she tilted her head forward in submission and waited. She could sense her mistress's confusion and annoyance. But it was soon replaced with determination. And pain.

Keaifela felt sharp pain on her ass, as if a strap had hit her. It was magnified by the heigthened senses that the saidar provided her. Yet it wasn't just the product of the collar. It was the saidar. She was being strapped with lashes of air. That distinct tingling after the lash had hit, told her that this was real. The pain that the collar could produce wasn't any less real in itself, but it always ended the moment the der'sul'dam decied so. This would make her skin red and sore for days to come. Maybe even scar her, though unlikely.

The straps kept hitting her ass, back and thighs and she howled as they hit her again and again. She didn't try to hold back her voice. She accepted her punishement and repented her mistake. She would be a good damane. No, she would act like a good damane, there was a distinct difference there. Her mind was getting tangled up and she found it hard to concentrate as she was spanked.

After several minutes it stopped. Her back was on fire, as was her ass. She couldn't see it, but she could guess how it looked. The draft that had been bothering her earlier was now a blessing as it cooled her backside. A tear was rolling on her cheek and she was biting her lip now to keep her moanings to herself. It wasn't proper to wail and cry, now that the punishement had been paused. It was as if a voice was telling her to maintain the grace. Do not cry.

The lord was infront of her now. He pulled her chin and lifted her head. "I won't tolerate the kind of behaviour you displayed today, I hope you understand that." The lord said. "Yes M... master. Cisia understands. Cisia will be a good damane." She swallowed once, holding the tears back. Where had that last part came? It had just felt the right thing to say, yet it hadn't been asked of her.

"It really isn't that hard. It can even be quite pleasing." The lord said, as he grabbed her breasts. He lifted them abit, as if evaluating them and then sucked her left nipple for a moment, making it instantly hard. He bit it, making Keaifela yelp in pain. The lords fingers traced her belly and to her pussy, easily slipping in. He inserted two fingers and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Soon she fealt the familiar wetness dripping from her pussy, and the lord fingers made squeclhing sounds as they pumped in and out.

"Dorinde. Release Cisia for a while." Keaifela had barely time to register the lords words, as her bindings vanished. She collapsed to the ground and she barely managed to keep her head from hitting the carpet. She lay there, trying to ignore the pain as the lord commanded. "Lift that ass." Her body moved before she fully even understood the words, as if she was only a passenger aboard. Keaifela went on all four and did as was commanded. She arched her back, her head resting on the carpet and trying to find a comfortable position. She felt her masters hand on her buttocks, caressing them slowly. The red cheeks pulsed heat as the hand moved slowly. The hand was lifted momentarily, only to return with force. The slap sent jolts all the way to her spine and she yelped in pain.

The pain still radiated from her ass, and she barely felt the hard object that was rubbing againts her pussy lips. That soon changed as the lord impaled her with his cock. The cock filled her, touching her deepest parts and the sensation was mixed to the heat that was still radiating from her ass. Filled with saidar she could sense every vein that cock had, as it went in and out. Soon she felt the familiar ghostly hands on her breasts. She glanced at the der'sul'dam, who was now freely touching herself and looking at them two fucking. The der'sul'dam opened her robe and exposed her crotch. As the lord was pumping her, the der'sul'dam quickly began to finger herself in same rhythm. First two fingers, then three fingers vanished in the pussy, that was no exposed infront of Keaifela.

Just as her inner heat had risen, the cock stopped moving. "Cisia, it's time to show me what you've learned." The lord said, his cock still inside her. Keaifela was really turned on right now, and she could hardly think, but she didn't have to. Once again her training took over and she rose to her elbows awkwardly and began to grind his cock.

Keaifela pushed herself towards the cock, impaling herself even deeper. She arched her back just as she felt her deepest part being penetrated and withdrew, only to repeat the process. She could not deny it, his cock felt wonderfull inside her, and she quickly found herself nearing the edge. The swollen member inside her began to twitch as she grinded him and before she realized, the lord had grabbed her hips and was now thrusting her. Moans escaped her mouth as she was being fucked and she orgasmed, long before the lord did. He kept pumping her, lengthening her orgasm, until finally he released his load inside her.

She laid there dazed, still high from the orgasm. She wanted to pass out, but she tried to stay concious. The lord rose up and said. "You may proceed, but remember, no blood or permanent marks."

"Yes, my lord." The der'sul'dam said eagerly. Keaifela felt the weaves return and herself being lifted back up. "You hear that? We're not done yet." Keaifela wanted to groan, but she heard herself say the words. "Yes mistress. Cisia needs to be punished. Cisia will be a good damane." The voice was not hers, yet she knew it. She had always known it. But it wasn't until know that she realised that it had been a long time since she had been truly alone in her confinement.


	11. Chapter 11

Keaifela/Cisia

Keaifela lay on her bed, waiting for sleep to come. It was difficult since her head was full of thoughs. Thoughs that didn't quite make it easier to fall asleep. She longed to sleep, to forget, yet in a way she feared the dreams. Feared that it might not be her who woke up the next morning.

Was this insanity? Was she insane, or had her weary mind been playing tricks on her? She didn't feel mad, yet deep down she knew it hadn't been just her imagination. The days after her punishement had been a blur, sort of surreal event, that she had been half asleep. Had she been in control on those days? She couldn't say. She couldn't say either why it would've mattered. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. Obey and serve. Missbehave and suffer the concequences.

She didn't fear the pain, so even if she resisted, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Yet, she didn't enjoy it either. Once, she had sensed the same feeling rising within her, but she had been so tired back then. Fighting back had been a burden, and it had costed her many hours in the hands of the der'sul'dam. She hadn't been punished for resisting. They couldn't know her inner turmoil, could they? It had been simple missbehaviour, that had happened as she was concentrating on different things than serving. And at the end of it she had been too exhausted to fight any longer. Cisia was always ready to take the lead, ready to serve and obey. Ready to pleasure.

Cisia seemed to be blissfully ignorant about her, even though she could sense Cisia. It felt like someone was silently watching her, ready to correct her mistakes and give guidance. And sometimes she was too tired to disagree with that person.

So what if she wasn't always in control. Was it so bad, to sometimes just lay back and watch as things progressed. To shut down her weary mind when she was at her limits. She would be spared from much pain that way. No! What was she thinking? And was she thinking that herself, or was it Cisia planting thoughts in he head. She couldn't say for sure, but the thoughts always sounded like they came from her, yet some of them were not the things she would've though about.

No, she wanted to be in control. This was her own self they were talking about. She didn't want to lose herself completely. She remember the time when she had decided to embrace the insanity. She had though that it would be something different, something that would've still let her be her. How naive had she been. Keaifela wanted to laugh, but couldn't. How could she have stayed her and yet be a perfect damane.

And yet, this could be her solution to all her problem. Stop caring, stop resisting. Just... let go. Somewhere a voice questioned the thoughs she was having, but her options were limited. So what if Cisia was trying to convince her. Maybe she wanted to be convinced.

Would she miss her master? That bitch der'sul'dam she definately wouldn't miss, but her master had always protected her, in his own way. She had learned to like his touch, and she though that this wasn't just Cisia thinking for her.

And even if she resisted, was she strong enough? Would she cease to exist once Cisia had full control, would she stay a voice in her head? Ready to take control when she would be too exhausted to continue. She didn't think that likely.

And underneath all this there was one though. What did her opinion matter? She would continue her life of servitude here no matter what she decided, and Cisia would continue to cover for her in times of stress. She could continue her life, or worry about things that were beyond her control. The whole idea was vexing, and in a way she wanted to forget it. Just continue her life and accept things as they came.

With some effort, Keaifela pushed the matter from her mind, and concentrated on the next day, as she waited for sleep to come. It would be a buys day again. One though reamined in her head though.

Was Cisia something they had created, or was it all her own work?


	12. Chapter 12

Cisia, slight F content

This one was called Cisia. She was a damane in the service of the lord Turythek. Currently she was stationed in a dark room, possibly a study or a library. She had been left here some time ago, in kneeling position and head almost touching the floor. A bowl had been placed on her back, and she had been told to not drop it. She had heard someone say something about a "test", but it really didn't matter much. She had been given an order, and she was carrying it out. And it was easy order. She was a good damane, she could do it easily.

From somewhere a though floated to her head, that this was not who she really was. It was an odd though. Ofcourse she was who she was. She was called Cisia, and she was a damane. She didn't remember much about her past. Nothing actually, when she bothered to think about it. Sometimes she almost had memories, but it only brough her sadness. Her past must have been a sad one, before she had been brought here. She brushed away all the memories that tried to surface. She didn't like being sad, she liked being happy. And she was happy here.

A name floated to her mind. Keaifela. She didn't know who she was. Maybe she was her mother. She liked to think that she was. She couldn't remember her face, or if the name really was hers, but she liked to imagine how she looked. All regal and pretty. That made her happy. She liked being happy.

When she was left alone she liked to retreat to her thoughs. Playing out all the possibilities that had been her past. Maybe she had been a small town maiden, wooing the local boys with her beauty. She was pretty, she knew that. Or maybe she had been barmaid, enticing some passing lord with her looks and spending hot night in his arms. Maybe she was nobility herself. A princess. Anyone could be found to be a damane. The possibilities were endless, and she took great detail in playing them all out in her head.

The room had no windows, so it was impossible to tell the flow of the time. Sometimes a candle burned in the corned, sometimes it didn't. She though that she could've kept track of it by counting the candles that had been burned, but she deemed it as unnecessary. Time had no meaning to her. Sometimes she was with her master, sometimes she wasn't. She hoped she could spend more time with her master, he was a busy lord though. But even damane were allowed to have dreams, right?

The door opened and someone stepped inside. The steps were unmatched, like he or she was unsure how to act in her precense. It was not her master, so it didn't matter who the person was. Soon the room was once again lit, with a single candle burning in a corner. She had been right, it was somekind of servant.

She could now feel eyes on her body, tracing her curves throught the flimsy da'covale robe. The light illuminated just enough to leave a silhouette of her breasts, so she assumed that the servant was a male. She took it as a compliment to her beauty, to make even the servants lust for a damane. But only her master and mistress were allowed to touch her.

Her arms and back were getting stiff, so she concentrated on sitting still. She didn't want to drop the bowl. She was a good damane, she wouldn't do that. Cisia guessed that she been here for quite a while. Surely it meant she could soon see her master again. So she waited.

After a time, that she couldn't quite define, the door opened. The door had been opening quite alot, with the candles being changed every now and then, but this time it was different. She knew that gait, the steps were prefectly even, slowly advancing and purposefull. Her master was here. The steps got closer and closer, until he was standing infront of her. She could not see him, as her head was pressed down, as had been instructed. Second steps soon followed, and those were the der'sul'dams. They were light, but just as purposefull as were her masters.

"Surely you agree now that Cisia is ready?" Her master asked from the der'sul'dam. The lord removed the bowl from her back, and oddly it felt like a mountain had been lifted from her back. She had an itch to strech her arms and back, but it was easily supressed. She was a marvelous damane, fully incontrol of herself.

"Yes. I think so too." She sounded bit reluctant to admit it, but at the same time she sensed some pride in her words. After all, she was her mistress.

"How is Cisia doing?" The der'sul'dam continued, directing the question to her.

"Cisia is fine, mistress. Cisia is ready to serve and obey." She realised that her voice was bit hoarse, and her throat dry.

"Aah, fine trooper." The lord sounded proud of her, and Cisia was ecstatic to hear her master praise her so.

"I only agreed to this day and half because I knew my Cisia could do it." The lord stroked her head, and she could feel her weary limbs being invigorated with new power. Her master was close to her and praising her. It was all she had hoped during her time here.

But the time they were talking about didn't sound right. She had been here for a day and a half? Well it must be so if they are saying that. It felt a long time now that she though about it, but thinking back at the actual time she had spent here, it hadn't felt that bad. Actualyl it hadn't felt like much at all. It wasn't important righ now, it was in the past, and she was here in the present.

"Get her some food and exercise, then let her rest for a bit." The lord said. "I expect to see her first thing in the morning." Cisia knew what that meant, and it was almost enough to make her pussy wet. She had been without his touch for a while now, while she was being tested. She contemplated on the though of masturbating before going to sleep, but discarded it. The dreams were much better when se was horny, and she wanted to save it all for the morning.

"Come." The der'sul'dam simply commanded. Cisia followed, and only now she realized how hungry she was. She was also eager to stretch her legs a bit. She just hoped that the morning would come liile bit sooner.

Somewhere in her head a voice screamed. It was a voice of agony and loss, but no one heard it. Not even Cisia.


End file.
